


H/D poem: The enemy line

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Mab's Harry/Draco fics [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, M/M, Poetry, Rivalry, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab





	H/D poem: The enemy line

** Disclaimer: ** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
****  
The Enemy line  
  
Grey eyes meet green **  
****Chest pumps hard against chest**  
**Breaths are heaving**  
**Anger pulsating**  
**At the enemy line**  
  
**Hatred spilling**  
**Curling lips**  
**Neck hair tingling**  
**Clenching fists**  
**Sudden arousal at hatred's first kiss**  
  
**What are they doing?**  
**Someone could see?**  
**People start talking**  
**They'd never be free**  
**Adrenaline charges in forbidden bliss**  
  
**The moment is shattered**  
**By a locker door clang**  
**The two tear apart**  
**Separate tooth from fang**  
**"I'll get you for this"**  
  
**Raging hormones**  
**Playing games**  
**Stolen glances**  
**Calling names**  
**But for another hated kiss**  
  
**Then a blackout**  
**As head meets stone**  
**Against the wall**  
**By his shirt he's thrown**  
**Eyes open in a mist**  
  
**Hated Rivals**  
**Forever thine**  
**Lips again captured**  
**Sweet as wine**  
**too good to be missed.**  
  
**A secret place**  
**Where clothes are torn**  
**Bodies beaten**  
**By lust unworn**  
**Surrender your list**  
  
**Still one on one side**  
**And one on the other**  
**Never you mind**  
**They topple each other**  
**With a growl and a hiss**  
  
**Time, it resumes**  
**No more child's play**  
**The choices they've made**  
**Cannot change or erase**  
**The enemy line.**  
  


* * *

All rights reserved, © Queen Mab. Copying without permission for non-personal use is forbidden.


End file.
